


Shush

by angryschnauzer



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: After putting your twins to bed and reading them a bedtime story, you catch up with Chris in the hallway of your rental cabin where he has his wicked way with you… whilst shush After putting your twins to bed and reading them a bedtime story, you catch up with Chris in the hallway of your rental cabin where he has his wicked way with you… whilst shushing you in case your fellow vacation guests hearing you in case your fellow vacation guests hear.





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by my dirty mind as i heard Chris say ‘shush’ TWICE on his latest Cbeebies bedtime story.  
> I’ve made this part of a series i’ve started, previous parts are AU Seb x reader wife. Keeping Quiet (AU Married Daddy Sebastian x Reader) Oneshot  
> We Shouldn’t Be Watching (AU married Daddy Sebastian x Reader, and AU married Daddy Chris x ‘wife’)

Shush

You were in the hallway as Chris slowly backed out of your twins’ bedroom, carefully closing the door with a quiet click as he saw you standing there;

“Hey...” he whispered; “They’re finally asleep”

“I know...” you sidled up to him, running your fingers over his tight tshirt; “I heard... you left the baby monitor on”

His lips curled into a smile but his eyes were sparkling with mischief;

“You like to listen Baby?”

“I will always love listening to your voice”

His hand snuck between your thighs, rubbing at the now damp fabric of your panties;

“So i can tell”

“It was the shushing Chris... you know what that does to me...”

His skilled fingers tugged the elastic aside as he found your soaked folds, rubbing his calloused fingers from your soaked entrance to your swollen clit, rubbing in hard circles that had your legs trembling within seconds. His lips ghosted over your cheek, the short bristles of his beard tickling in the most glorious way and caused you to let out a low whimper.

“Shhhh...”

At the very sound of that ‘word’ coming from his lips you felt your walls clench, desperate for more, desperate for something to fill you and it caused you to whimper again;

“Please Chris...”

Pulling his fingers from between your thighs he quickly turned you, pushing against the small of your back until you were bent over the balustrade rail on the hallway that overlooked the floor below. You heard the enticing sound of his zipper being lowered just before his fingers were pulling your panties down your legs and his foot softly kicked your legs a little further apart. As you felt that first silken touch of his cock against your folds you could help but to let out another needy whine;

“Shush...”

His beard brushed against your ear as he pushed slowly into your dripping hole, filling you, stretching you until you let out a small squeak.

“If you can’t keep quiet i’ll have to make you...”

His hand found its way to your mouth, his fingers hot against your lips but low enough so that he didn’t obstruct your nose and ability to breath. It did however mean you could smell your arousal on his fingers that had only moments before been where his cock currently was, and the heady scent only made the spring in your stomach curl tighter.

With each rough thrust he made sure the thick ridge along the underside of his cock rubbed beautifully against your g-spot, making you whimper against his hand as his hips moved in a fast pace, the quiet slap-slap-slap sound of his pelvis against your ass adding to the low sounds that filled your ears. With each moan that escaped your lips he shushed you quietly, and it only drove you quicker and quicker to your orgasm.

When your legs were shaking and your fingernails had started to dig into the smooth mahogany of the rail in front of where you were standing, you finally couldn’t hold back any longer, coming so hard you could barely stand, biting down onto Chris’s fingers as your body squeezed him so tight he thrust once into you and shot his load deep within your velvet walls.

For a moment he held you tight, both of you feeling the comforting echoes of your orgasms still haunting your bodies, his lips pressing soft kisses to your neck until you heard a voice below;

“If you two are done we’re about to open another bottle of Burgundy...”

Looking down you saw Sebastian grinning up at you, no doubt he had quite a view up your skirt where you and Chris were still joined.

“We’ll be right there pal...”

Chris spoke for the both of you as you watched Seb walk off back to his wife with a smirk on his face. You winced a little as Chris gently pulled out of you, taking your hand;

“Come on, lets get cleaned up then join them on the porch”

Letting him lead you through to the ensuite bathroom in the rental cabin you considered that this group vacation of the two families was turning into quite a fuckfest.

 


End file.
